Le singe invisible
Le singe invisible, in inglese I Spy with my hairy Eye (traducibile in italiano come Diddy invisibile) è il diciottesimo episodio di Donkey Kong Country TV. Trama Diddy e DK sono alla Capanna di Cranky a sorvegliare il Cristallo del Cocco mentre Cranky non è a casa. I due pero', non avendo fatto colazione, sono affamati e DK dice "Vorrei avere una banana". Il Globo di Cranky si apre e il Cristallo realizza la richiesta di DK. Inutile dire che i due Kong si mettono a desiderare tonnellate di banane da mangiare al Cristallo, riempiendo la Capanna di bucce, proprio quando Cranky è di ritorno. Spaventato, Diddy dice "È in momenti come questo che vorrei essere invisibile" e il Cristallo realizza il desiderio, facendolo sparire davanti agli occhi di DK. Per dimostrargli di essere invisibile, Diddy si mette a fare il solletico a DK. Proprio allora, Cranky entra e sgrida il nipote del disordine bananifero in casa sua e dicendo che anche Diddy sarà sgridato per questo. Offeso, Diddy afferra una racchetta da Ping Pong e cerca di colpire Cranky, ma DK cerca di placcarlo, atterrando su Cranky. Divertito, Diddy corre via, inseguito da DK, inseguito a sua volta da Cranky, che scivola sulle bucce di banana, rimanendo indietro. Intanto, al Covo di K. Rool, il Generale Klump e Krusha si stanno esercitando per la loro parata militare, accanto alla nuova cassaforte di Krool, dove Krusha chiude accidentalmente dentro Klump. Proprio allora, K. Rool arriva e dice che per quanto là dentro Klump non farà danni, la cassaforte gli serve quest'oggi e, per liberarlo, deve recitare una password segreta che solo lui sa. Liberato Klump, Krool spiega il suo piano a prova di idiota (ossia che Klump e Krusha non ne faranno parte): dato che ogni martedì Candy prepara una Torta alla Banana per Cranky, ma questo martedì, a far visita al burbero Kong sarà il suo Clone di Candy, riparato dal suo ultimo utilizzo. A Casa Kong, DK ritrova Diddy e gli chiede di smetterla con questa sua scherzomania e di metterlo nei guai, ma Diddy si rifiuta e, avvantaggiato dall'invisibilità se la da a gambe. Al molo, Funky si sta preparando fisicamente, mentalmente e spiritualmente per surfare le onde, quando Diddy, spacciandosi per la sua "voce interiore" gli fa fare un sacco di pose imbarazzanti e goffe, facendolo cadere in acqua. DK passa da lui a chiedergli se a "visto" Diddy, ma poi si distrae per il profumo della torta di Candy, proveniente da casa sua. In effetti Candy aveva messo la torta sulla finestra, ma tempo che DK la raggiunga e Diddy fa sparire la torta. Inutile dire che Candy è sicura che DK se la sia mangiata. Nonostante DK le stia dicendo la verità, Candy non gli crede e decide di dare la torta di DK a Cranky. Furioso, DK si rimette all'inseguimento di Diddy. Personaggi * Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong * Cranky Kong * Generale Klump * Krusha * Re K. Rool * Clone di Candy * Funky Kong * Candy Kong Canzoni Do wath I want / Ya Can't See Me! DIDDY Hoo hoo! I'm havin' fun with everyone, when I disappear (Mi sto divertendo un sacco, da quando son sparito)'' Playing tricks on people while pretending I'm not there!'' (Fare scherzi alla gente senza farmi vedere) DK When Cranky learns you're messin' with the coconut this way (Aspetta che Cranky sappia che anche tu hai pasticciato con il Cristallo..) DIDDY Ha! I'll be sneakin' into another movie matinée! '' (Me ne fuggirò da tutt'altra parte) Heh heh'' Doing what I want, ya can't see me! (Faccio quel che voglio, tanto non mi puoi vedere) DK I can see you're drivin' me crazy! (No io vedo che mi stai facendo impazzire) DIDDY Floating in and out of thin air makes me feel free! (Leggero come l'aria, forse spicco il volo)'' Oh!'' DK You can't get away with this monkey business! (Smettila di scimmiottare e torna un po' normale) DIDDY I can be a ghost who haunts the Barrel Factory! (Forse farò il fantasma della Fabbrica di Barili)'' Pushing buttons, pulling levers, driving Candy crazy!'' (Tirerò le leve e faccio spaventare Candy) DK Now, hold on, little buddy (Ehi, ehi, piccoletto)'' That's my girl you're talking 'bout!'' (È la mia ragazza quella di cui stai parlando!) DIDDY Oh, I'm just getting started! (Oh, e questo è solo l'inizio) DK Wait 'til Cranky finds you out! (Aspetta solo che Cranky lo scopra) DIDDY Ha! I can pull the rug from under King K. Rool ''(Quasi quasi tiro il tappeto sotto K. Rool) Float bananas through the air'' (Faccio volar le banane)'' Man, that'd be so cool!'' (Mi divertirò un sacco)'' I can fool around with all of Cranky's spells'' (Farò qualche scherzo con gli incantesimi di Cranky)'' And poof!'' (E POOF)'' I'm gone without a trace!'' (Sparito senza lasciar tracce) DK Man, Cranky's gonna hit the roof! (Cranky si infurierà) DIDDY Doing what I want, you can't see me! (Faccio ciò che voglio, tanto non mi puoi vedere) DK I can see you're drivin' me crazy! (No io vedo che mi stai facendo impazzire) DIDDY Floating in and out of thin air makes me feel free! (Leggero come l'aria, forse spicco il volo) DK You can't get away with this monkey business! (Smettila di scimmiottare e torna un po' normale) Me like you Huh? Me Eddie. Me an ol' yeti. Me like you. Ooh! Me a yeti. Me not so mean. Me not even old. Have a nice talk. Me like snow. Me like ice. Me like you. You are nice. Me Eddie. Me so lonely. Me keep you. You my only. Me like snow. Me like ice. Me like you. You so ni Errori * Quando Cranky ripulisce la sua Capanna, mette tutte le banane da una parte, peccato che non siano più bucce vuote, ma piene. Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità